Tracksuits and Switchblades
by Linkinshire
Summary: A collection of little, stand-alone fictlets consisting mostly of Andrea/Taylor and Zoe/Bianca, ie. the chav/emo dynamic. [Mostly shipping content] [Rated T for language]
1. Amnesia

_A/N: Andrea/Taylor, of course because I seriously love these two._

* * *

**Amnesia**

Taylor's pretty sure that Kelly is absolutely _mad _because she's just walked into the hospital room with her hands resting on the shoulders of a goth girl as she explained to Taylor that this was in fact her girlfriend.

Her confusion must be evident because Kelly grins, even as the woman beside her fidgets uncertainly, pointedly avoiding looking at the utterly mind-fucked chav.

"Yes, I know. None of your friends could believe it either," Kelly says cheerfully and Taylor reaches a hand up to the bandage around her head as the distance ache there sharpens to an increasingly painful stabbing feeling.

She's just so fucking_ confused. _"You okay?" Kelly quips.

"Fuckin' _no_!"

Kelly laughs and the woman beside her smiles slightly but there's a tightness in the gesture that bothers Taylor a lot more than she knows how to handle just yet.

She gazes at her for a moment, her foggy mind trying to come up with a name because it's there and it's hurting thinking so hard.

Cautiously, the strange, pale woman steps closer and hesitantly, like a mouse excepting to be caught in a trap, she takes Taylor's hand.

The Chav tenses instinctively but it doesn't last. She only stiffens for half a second before relaxing again, her gaze upon their hands. The touch is soft and the pale skin is smooth and the woman's dark nails have been chewed, evidence of anxiety and even now they're trembling slightly. There's such a contrast between this woman's and Taylor's but it doesn't seem wrong. It's familiar and it clears some of the fog and her chest constricts at having forgotten.

She looks up into eyes that are probably hazel but look caramel in the light and they're so weird and beautiful, just like the rest of this strange person and the name settles itself on her tongue.

"Andrea..." She murmurs in relief and lips that she knows are meant for her curl up into a smile that isn't nearly as strained and Taylor feels a strong flare of pride for a number of reasons.

She remembers her. At least bits and pieces, more and more with every second that's passing by but she's mostly just proud because this woman is _hers._ She smiles at her.

"Yeah, Tay..." Andrea confirms and Taylor lifts a hand rests it against her cheek then she chuckles.

"_Fuck_. I thought ya' were goth a minute ago! You ain't goth though..." She says and Andrea rolls her eyes gently. "You're an emo, ain't ya'?"

"Yeah, I am."

Andrea kisses the hand against her cheek then squeezes the one she's holding and her hand is still and calm now.

Taylor's feeling drowsy but she doesn't really want to sleep. She wants to remember. She wants to remember everything she can about Andrea.

The emo kicks her boots off then climbs onto the bed beside the chav who wraps an arm around her neck like she's done it a million times before and maybe she has.

"Get some sleep, Tay..." Andrea says gently and Taylor frowns slightly.

"Don't wanna though."

"We can talk when you wake up... I'm not going anywhere."

And somehow, that's all the reassurance that Taylor needs because with just a little gentle coaxing of a soft hand to her cheek and a warm smile lingering her mind, she's being lulled into pleasant dreams.

"_Sleep well, Tay."_

She smiles as soft lips press to the corner of her mouth and the ache in her head lessens.

She doesn't remember Andrea's birthday or how she met her or their first kiss but she will. She never felt so sure of anything as this woman...

* * *

_A/N: Inspired in part by Memorise by CrazyRach which can be found at s/9703033/1/Memorise_


	2. Stability

_A/N: I always imagine Zoe and Bianca's relationship to be anything but smooth._

* * *

**Stability**

Zoe stares across at her and even in sleep, Bianca looks troubled.

The Emo traces the crease of the woman's brow with her eyes then raises her hand to stroke it away with her thumb and it works and the Rude Girl relaxes slightly beneath the touch.

She doesn't stir though and Zoe knows her well enough to know that she won't for most things.

Bianca sleeps deeply and little can pull her out of it that doesn't contain some considerable amount of caffeine.

But she's there now, wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt just like Zoe is and she looks so _tired._

She looks tired even whilst she's sleeping and Zoe wishes she didn't understand why.

It's because they're so volatile, so bad for each other, so angry and bitter and wrong and neither of them can choke it down so they're just suffocating with each other yet too in love to leave.

Bianca's always been softer, a little more open and a littler more... everything. She's the better half of the relationship, the one that will, if only on occasion, agree to disagree and let bygones be bygones and that would be fine except it's _killing her._

Zoe is killing her.

Because for whatever reason, Bianca hasn't left her and she won't though there's no reason as to why. She's miserable and tired and so sick of this messed up relationship but she doesn't _leave._

She keeps holding Zoe's hand and she keeps kissing her head and making her coffee just how she likes it and murmuring sweet-nothings into her cheek and she's there every single night, falling asleep beside her.

Zoe's fingers follow the path of Bianca's small frown before she allows her palm to rest against her girlfriend's cheek. Her skin is slightly warmer than Zoe's. She's always liked that. A hint of warmth. Nothing too overwhelming.

Zoe thumb trembles as it strokes over the pale scar on Bianca's cheekbone.

It was from a fight. Always a fight. Always Bianca coming out worst because Zoe can't control herself like her, she can't pull punches like her girlfriend can.

Zoe is too raw and angry and unstable for someone so much more level-headed to know how to deal with.

And she's tearing herself apart trying to figure it out.

Zoe sighs softly and it trembles in her throat as it curls around the pained lump lodged there that the Emo just can't seem to swallow back this time.

And then the tears sting her eyes and she's watching Bianca sleep and she's wishing she'd never met her.

She's wishing they'd never have fallen in love.

Because it's going to kill them.

It's going to ruin Bianca and Zoe will follow because she can't begin to imagine breathing air that hasn't passed this woman's lips.

They're dying.

Zoe is a going to kill the only woman she's ever loved and she's not even having to try. Just by existing, just by being cold and nasty and harsh and _herself_, she's killing her.

Fuck, she doesn't want to do that. She _really _doesn't want to do that...

Bianca stirs just slightly before her hand glides up from Zoe's elbow to sleepily entwine their fingers and grip her hand before she drops back into that deep sleep again, more visibly settled and calm and Zoe can't stop the tears falling free because this woman is just so wonderful and good to her. She's beautiful and loving her despite the fact that they're a train-wreck, despite the fact that they're loving each other so fiercely that they can't bare to be apart for more than a day without falling to pieces and it's pathetic but it's Zoe because Bianca didn't used to be as weak as her.

But nowadays, they're sharing everything. They're sharing the same bed in the same apartment and they're sharing toothpaste and milk and coffee granules and they're sharing space and air and choking emotions that neither of them can shake off no matter how they try.

They try to hate. They try not to kiss the wounds better but it doesn't work like that and Zoe always ends up kissing the bruises and dabbing the cuts with dampened cotton wool until the bleeding stops and then she kisses those too.

And Bianca will be holding her, her head bowed and she'll be breaking a little bit more.

She never wanted this.

She didn't want much; just stability, warmth and happiness.

She doesn't get any of them. Zoe doesn't know how to give them to her.

Except in these moments, when it's easier without those eyes gazing at her and piercing her soul and knowing her better than she ever thought anyone would ever dare to know her.

There's just these moments when Zoe is stroking Bianca's face and somehow it's helping to ease whatever is haunting her dreams.

Zoe kisses her softly, her lips brushing against ones that are as familiar to her as her own, perhaps even more so, and Bianca sighs against her mouth, a gentle exhale of genuine contentment.

And then her nose wrinkles and she opens her eyes quickly and there is panic in those orbs that's snuffed out as quickly as it came as soon as her gaze settles on the Emo laid beside her.

Zoe stares back into familiar eyes and Bianca reaches up a hand and strokes her cheek, brushing away tears that the Emo had forgot were falling.

Her hand lingers there and their eyes remain on each other.

"... I love you..." Bianca murmurs and her eyes are tired and pained but brimming with adoration anyway and Zoe's next breath trembles in her chest and she helplessly slides closer to her girlfriend and kisses her neck.

"I love you too," She whispers.

Her voice cracks. Bianca kisses her head and holds her close and murmurs soothing words into her hair as her pale fingers grip onto the Rude Girl's cotton t-shirt beneath the blanket.

It's safe and warm and stable.

It's everything that Zoe isn't...

* * *

_A/N: I almost had Zoe leave in this short fic but I couldn't bring myself to write it.  
Do review if you would. I'd love to hear what people think.  
_


	3. Handling patience

_A/N: This was going to be no more than 1000 words... It did not turn out to be no more than 1000 words. And I have also realised I like to write about the characters doing some serious soul-searching. This may or may not be a problem._

_This chapter is Zoe/Bianca, post- St T's and is also considerably more cheerful than the previous. Headcanon alert: Zoe is a freelance artist and Bianca is a baker. Don't judge me. I can feel your judging eyes.  
_

* * *

Zoe is looking across at her strangely, her expression somewhere between disbelief and amusement as she rests her chin in her hand and peers across at the Rude Girl sat opposite.

Bianca frowns back at her questioningly, her brow furrowing and fingers twitching restlessly around her cup of coffee.

"What?" She questions and Zoe leans back in her chair then looks up at the ceiling and mutters something along the lines of 'God help me, she's hopeless' before she looks back over to Bianca.

"How long have we known each other?" Zoe questions, resting her elbow back on the table between them and Bianca thinks a moment, glancing around at the café as she does.

"About... nine years. Met in first year at St T's," She says.

"And we were twelve and now we're twenty one," Zoe confirms with a nod and she pauses to take a sip of her drink; Black coffee with three sugars. She has a secret sweet tooth that Bianca had only learnt about when they stopped trying to kill each other. Come to think of it she's learnt a lot of things about Zoe since they stopped trying to kill each other.

"When did you start dating?" Zoe quips and Bianca blinks across at her.

"What's that got to do with-?"

"Bianca, just answer the question."

The Rude Girl thinks again, trying to remember her first girlfriend.

"Erm... third year? A Totty called... Sara, I think?" She says after a while.

"Actually it was in second year; a Chav called Georgia," Zoe returns.

"Oh yeah. We went out for like... two weeks..." Bianca confirms before frowning in bafflement. "Wait a second, how the fuck do ya' know that?" She adds and Zoe shrugs casually.

"It's St Trinian's. You hear of everything at least once," She reasons and Bianca concedes that that's actually a pretty good point.

"Alright then but why are you askin' me-?"

"When did _I_ start dating?" Zoe cuts in and Bianca is pierced by her dark eyes and is surprised by how easily the answer comes to her.

"End o' third year. A Geek by the name o' Yasmin," She states and Zoe smirks. Something has apparently pleased her but before Bianca can ask why she looks so smug, the Emo speaks.

"When did we start fighting?" She asks.

"Proper? Start o' fourth year. You said my trackies were 'arson-worthy' and then ya' tried t' set 'em on fire," Bianca says and Zoe smiles.

"I _did_ set them on fire. Not_ tried._ Tried implies I failed," She states and she polishes off her drink. Bianca remembers her own and does the same.

"Why are ya' askin' all this?" She presses.

"It's all relevant," Zoe returns cryptically with a dismissive wave of her hand. "When did I_ stop_ dating?" She adds and Bianca falters. Her brow knits and she tries to think of anything beyond Yasmin, of any rumour she heard about the Emo after she and the Geek broke up.

She remembers the aftermath of the breakup quite clearly. She remembers the mess left behind and the affect it had on the frail unity between the Emos and Geeks and how it never was quite the same.

But she thinks and she thinks and she can't for the life of herself remember Zoe dating _anybody_ else...

There wasn't anybody else.

"Fourth year."

Zoe smiles again. She smiles more nowadays and it isn't just a murderous, you're-gonna-die kind of smile but an actual _real _one.

Nice smiles look good on her.

"Yes," She agrees as her fingertip trails around the rim of her empty cup and Bianca's hands twitch restlessly again atop the table. She grabs one of Zoe's empty sugar packets and tears chunks of it off, just to keep herself busy as her mind whirs.

"The same year we started fighting."

"Yes," Zoe confirms and when Bianca glances up, the Emo is watching her hands curiously. They tremble slightly beneath her gaze and the Rude Girl's mouth goes dry.

"You stopped dating six years ago."

"Yes."

"... 'Cuz o' me?" Bianca murmurs and her hands go still as she waits and Zoe looks up at her.

"Yes... Because of you," She confirms and Bianca swallows hard.

"Six years?" She says quietly and Zoe's expression is unreadable, her eyes scanning Bianca's face.

"Yes."

"... You've waited _six years_ t' tell me you've had feelings for me?" Bianca presses, leaning forward across the table and Zoe mimics her. The table is only small and they're close enough for Bianca to be able to smell the rose scented perfume that the Emo's wearing and the ever-present smell of paper and paints that clings to her clothes.

"Yes," The Emo whispers and Bianca can taste her breath on the tip of her tongue. Her hands tremble nervously.

"Do ya' realise... how fuckin' _nuts _that is?" She returns, her voice low and Zoe's eyes dart across her face again searchingly.

"I'd thought you'd notice."

"I'm an oblivious tit. O' course I ain't gonna notice! Ya' gotta slap me across the face with this shit before I'll see it."

"Sorry..." Zoe says apologetically, glancing away.

"Why the fuck are_ you_ sorry? I'm not the one who's-..." Bianca trails off and Zoe looks back to her cautiously. "... who's been waitin' for _six fucking years_... for an absolute idiot to notice..."

Zoe says nothing. She just gazes across at Bianca as the Rude Girl sits quietly for a while, her face betraying her bewilderment as she shakes her head in wonder.

"I don't understand... why you'd do that," She admits and Zoe's eyes lower.

"It's easy when you can't do anything else," She returns and Bianca rubs her face.

"_Fuck._.. I can understand ya' not sayin' at St T's. At least a little bit what with the tribes an' all but what about three years ago when we left?" She questions. "Why not then?"

Zoe blinks at her.

"Because you didn't even _like_ me," She states pointedly. "Bianca... you _hated_ me," She continues quite seriously and the Rude Girl huffs.

"Bullshit. I never hated ya'," She states and the Emo gives her a flat look. "Nah, I'm bein' honest. I _never_ for one second hated ya'. Ya' were jus' really good at pissin' me off but y'know, you were so fuckin' weird and loyal and smart and... _weird _that sometimes I'd get to thinkin' that if ya' weren't so fucking annoyin' then maybe you'd be... a really good mate."

Zoe runs a hand through her hair, still with those distinct red-orange streaks, as she pulls back slightly. It's a nervous quirk that Bianca's noticed. Zoe isn't often nervous but she has a number of things that give away when she is. It's kind of endearing really.

"... I weren't wrong," Bianca adds eventually and Zoe wraps her arms around herself. That's another one of them. She folds her arms in on herself as if trying to protect herself from a physical blow.

It makes her look so much smaller.

She closes her eyes.

"It's strange to think that I've spent nearly a third of my life wanting to be with you..."

She opens her eyes again, her brow furrowing.

"_Wow._ I _am_ pathetic," She mutters.

"Yeah. Pinin' from afar and all that bullshit..." Bianca returns with a small and teasing smile.

"I've made this weird, haven't I?"

"It was _always _weird," Bianca points out and Zoe shrugs, conceding to that at least. It'd been uncomfortable the first time they met up, the second a tad less so and over time it'd become routine and the eventually it'd turned itself into something to look forward to.

But Bianca is watching Zoe's face now and every part of the Emo is screaming that she's teeming with anxiety, aching to get away even if most probably wouldn't be able to notice it.

Bianca knows her better now though. And despite the anxiety, Zoe stays.

"You're weird," Bianca says and the Emo nods. "But I reckon I'm kinda weird too."

Silence falls over them and before it can turn uncomfortable, Bianca's restless hands grasp onto one of Zoe's and so abruptly that the Emo jumps slightly, betraying her skittishness before she calms and attempts to re-assemble her expression into something besides muted shock. Bianca's hands turn Zoe's over and she can see the vague marks where the paint hasn't quite washed out fully, sitting most clearly in the creases of her palms and dotting her fingertips. Her skin is pale and smooth, a contrast to the Rude Girl's dark skin and coarse palms, hardening from kneading dough and handling hot pastries.

Zoe has artist's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinkin'," Bianca replies simply.

"You're right. You _are_ weird."

The Rude Girl grins as she trails a fingernail along Zoe's thumb. Her grin softens as she moves onto the rest of Zoe's fingers, her own tracing their edges and Bianca doesn't comment on how Zoe's hand twitches beneath her touch.

Bianca is a person who remembers things best by feel. She can tell different people from their hands alone because it's something that she's always done. Her dad has big hands, strong and rough from labour but gentle when holding her own. They always reminded her of a grizzly bear's paws.

She knows Taylor's because she grasped both of them when she telling Taylor to fuck the rules and go and tell Andrea how she felt. She knows Andrea's because she held one, squeezed it tightly and reassuringly when Taylor got hurt badly a year or so back and had to be taken to hospital.

Bianca knows everybody by their hands. Annabelle, Kelly, Polly, Lucy, Chelsea, the Twins, Celia, Anoushka, anybody and everybody.

But Zoe's are special. She knows Zoe's best because she's never held hers properly. She's never had an excuse to and so all she's got is brief brushes of skin against her own. All she's had are tiny moments and each one she stores away carefully for fear of losing it.

In all the years of knowing Zoe, she's _never_ held her hand.

Especially not like she is now.

Bianca's hands like to be doing things, always doing something and they itch when Zoe's around. They tingle to touch the pale and foreign skin.

And they're calm now as they trace the curves in the crooks of her slender fingers.

Her hands feel like the art they make. Smooth and perfect as is sculpted and-... and fitting so nicely in her own...

Zoe remains silent as the Rude Girl entwines their fingers, her thumb trailing over the Emo's softly and slowly, stroking circles.

"You're tellin' me these things now..." Bianca murmurs. "Why?" She asks.

"... I suppose..." Zoe pauses, her gaze upon their fingers. "There's only so long you can be quiet for and... I don't know."

"Then don't be quiet... talk to me."

Zoe hesitates for a moment.

"I still want to go out with you... and I think that maybe, we could be... really good together..." She says and cautiously, she looks up. "... So, what do you think?"

"I think..." Bianca murmurs as she leans forward then she gestures Zoe closer with her free hand. The Rude Girl smells paint and roses and her heart quivers. "... ya' should've said years ago," She adds softly and Zoe's eyes widen slightly.

Bianca closes the gap between them a moment later and presses her lips to the Emo's. Zoe tenses, her fingers clenching around Bianca's as the surprise hits her but it only takes her a few seconds to begin to relax beneath cautious lips.

When the Rude Girl pulls away, Zoe breathes out shakily against her lips.

"You scared the shit out of me," She murmurs.

"What did ya'_ think_ I was gonna do?" Bianca replies teasingly.

"I don't know! Just... not that," Zoe retorts with a glare.

Bianca smiles at her then kisses the crease forming on her brow and it melts away beneath the touch. Their lips brush and Zoe returns the smile.

"Hey, goth girl..."

"Yeah, chav?"

"I like ya'. You're beautiful and we should date... Whatcha think?" Bianca asks bluntly and Zoe rolls her eyes but her smile only grows.

"Yeah... Yeah, you oblivious chav, we should date," She agrees and Bianca grins at her then grasps her hand more securely then rises and pulls Zoe to her feet and away from their table.

"C'mon then, let's go do shit together."

"You are _soo_ fucking romantic it's unbelievable."

And it's only_ mostly_ sarcasm because Bianca also does her level best not to let Zoe's hand go for the rest of the day.

* * *

_A/N: Heheh... I am so corny it hurts... Please don't sue for any corn-related injuries that you may have sustained during the reading of this fic. And also, do review if it tickles your fancy because I'm starting to think this fandom is semi-dead and that saddens me. Let us all be glad that a new film is on it's way... at some point. Perhaps that will inject some life back into this lovely little fandom.  
_


	4. I have made a ruckus

_A/N: Short and sad Taylor/Andrea fic.  
_

* * *

**I have made a ruckus**

**and I have made it for you...**

Andrea's fingers trace the curves of Taylor's like she is a fine, marble sculpture. The touch is light and delicate and Taylor watches her dark nails wander with odd fascination. The pale skin is soft and warm and keeps out some of the chill from the evening air.

She does not pull away but neither is she encouraging.

She remains quiet and simply watches and though she can feel eyes piercing her, she doesn't glance up to meet them.

"I'm sorry for every time I called you a chav even though I know you hate it..." Andrea says softly.

Taylor feels panic grip her.

There's something in how the words are said, something that clamps a vice around her lungs.

"What're you goin' on about?" She questions but her voice doesn't quite have it's usual bite.

Andrea's hand is still on hers.

"Nothing important really..." Andrea murmurs and Taylor huffs.

"I don't believe ya'," She states.

"... That's alright. I'm not even sure if _I_ believe me."

Taylor looks up and after a beat, Andrea's eyes fall away from her.

Taylor isn't stupid. She knows that Andrea stares at her and it's kinda creepy sometimes but then Andrea's kinda creepy and it isn't a bad sort of creepy so Taylor doesn't mind it really.

She knows Andrea stares and she's never told her to stop.

"Is it last day jitters?" Taylor quips with a smirk.

Andrea squirms a tad, the tip of her boot twisting into the stone beneath her.

"Something like that," She replies and Taylor pauses for a moment.

"Where ya' headin' next?"

Andrea turns her head away so that Taylor can't see her face.

"Abroad..."

"... That's kinda vague," Taylor points out and Andrea glances back to her then smiles apologetically.

"Sorry..." She murmurs.

And there is something in her eyes that has that tight, uncomfortable feeling returning.

But Taylor doesn't ask...

And that is her first mistake.

"Nah, s'fine..." She says instead before huffing a laugh, "You're a fuckin' enigma, you are Andrea. A right proper weirdo."

Then Andrea's fingers slide over hers and Taylor shifts them just slightly so that Andrea's can slip between them and she grips them firmly.  
She is not gentle, not like Andrea. Always a little too fierce. And she thinks perhaps this particular hold is a little bit desperate.

"Thanks," Andrea says, quite sincerely, and Taylor grins across at her.

"Whatever ya' say, goth girl," She replies and Andrea smiles back at her, toothy and dark and kind of beautiful in a strange way.

Taylor hopes she never changes.

"I think I'll miss you most," Andrea tells her, her eyes falling away again, and Taylor's hold tightens, her grin faltering.

It sounds so awfully final.

"... I might miss you and all..." She says quietly.

Her second mistake is not saying _just how much_.

And her third, is in not saying the words; "_Please don't go..."_

Because the next morning, Andrea is gone.  
And nobody can find her.

_Taylor never sees her again._

* * *

_A/N: Inspired by Chris Garneau - The Leaving Song. Thanks for reading._


	5. four little words

_A/N: A few short Bianca/Zoe snippets. Enjoy.  
Please do let me know what you think of this sort of thing.  
Thanks for reading.  
**Warning: Language**  
_

* * *

**Thimble**

"Pissing hell... Shitting motherfucking arsehole... Dickhead... Bastard prick-_ Fuck!"_

She jams her middle finger into her mouth, sucking on the sore spot and glowering at the needle in her other hand darkly.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Zoe shoots a glare across the room to her infuriatingly smug girlfriend then sneers.

"Fuck off!" She spits venomously before yanking the needle through the fabric again violently and Bianca just laughs at her, her head falling back into the chair.

"You're cussin' up a storm today. You a bit ticked off?" She quips and Zoe huffs.

"No. Piss off..." She grouches and Bianca chuckles again before pushing herself up and dropping down onto the sofa beside the grumbling Emo.

She kisses her cheek then tugs the needle and fabric from her hand before sliding a thimble onto her own middle finger and she sets to work.

She sews with precision and ease and Zoe's glower wanes with each forming loop until she has her head resting on Bianca's shoulder and the tenseness bleeds from her.

She watches her work quietly and Bianca smiles gently as she sews.

"Love you..." Zoe murmurs and Bianca grins as she finishes turning up the jeans, her teeth slicing through the thread. She holds them out at arms length and nods approvingly.

"Love you and all, Zoe," She says and Zoe sidles a little closer...

**Cold-blooded**

"No, no, no... Bianca, no, you _promised_!"

Zoe is crying. Tears are streaming down her pale face relentlessly.

Bianca stares across at her. Her figure is fuzzy in her vision. Hazy from the tears.

"He threatened you..." She says.

Her voice cracks.

Her hands clench and they are sticky and all she can smell is the copper tang that is far too familiar.

Zoe shakes her head, slow and horrified but she doesn't leave.

She'll never leave. She isn't like Bianca. She promised once and she keeps her promises.

So she stays and she cries and in some ways, that's almost worse than the blood pooling around Bianca's Nike trainers...

**Bushwhack**

Her breath condenses on the exhale. The rest of her body remains still yet taut in preparation.

The gloom has brought with it a biting chill but she's wrapped for the weather.

_She_ had insisted.

It's pathetic really.

Zoe nearly snorts but settles for an agitated huff for fear of drawing unwanted attention.

This'll change things though.

_She_ will know that Zoe doesn't need _protecting_.

She sneers at the word, her expression twisting in disgust.

If either of them needs protecting it's _Her_ and she's going to understand that soon enough.

A twig snaps and she ducks lower then narrows her eyes through the swirling fog.

Her finger twitches over her trigger but she refrains.

_Patience_.

She watches the fumbling, graceless loon stumble through the trees, cursing at trees, rocks, leaves and just about anything else that gets in her way.

Zoe shakes her head at herself then ducks out from behind the hulking pine shielding her and creeps forward with a silence that probably isn't necessary because of how _stupidly_ loud the oaf is being but her stealth is her greatest asset. May as well rub it in a little.

Her boots create the barest rustle as she manoeuvres around foliage and deftly avoiding anything that could blow her cover.

Something cracks noisily and she frowns but is quick to realise it's just _Her _again_._

_God... What an idiot._

She watches the other girl for a moment and almost pities her. She has _no idea_.

Then Zoe raises her gun and levels it at the flailing torso.

She rolls her eyes as she watches the poor imbecile wrestling with the plants tangled around her ankles like an animal caught in a trap except much less dignified.

_It's time to put her down. She's suffered enough._

Zoe smirks then straightens out her crouch.

"Oi! Chav!" She barks and Bianca stiffens then reels around, freezing for a moment that's just long enough for Zoe to pull the trigger.

Red explodes on her chest.

Bianca's head drops and she touches a gloved hand to it, mute with shock...

Then she throws off her helmet with an angry grunt, hurling it into the trees.

"_What the fuck?! We're on the same team, ya' looney!"_ She shouts and Zoe grins.

"Not any more. You're dead!" She chimes.

"And where's your helmet, you idiot?! What if someone shot you in the head?!"

Zoe just rolls her eyes.

Then walks off.

"_Hey! Don't ignore me!"_

She ignores her.

"_Zoe!"_

She smiles to herself.

"_You're gonna be in such shit later! Just you wait!"_

She just laughs.

Their bi-monthly paint-ball outing will probably always remain her favourite school trip.

**Confession**

"I love you," Bianca says out the blue.

Then Zoe half-heartedly kicks her under the table.

Bianca can see the twinkle in the dark eyes that are trained resolutely on the book in her hands and it makes her grin.

She swings her foot into Zoe's ankle hard enough to bruise it probably and Zoe smacks her boot into Bianca's shin in retaliation... _Definitely_ hard enough to bruise it.

_Ow._

She hisses under her breath, reaching a hand down to rub the sore spot and Zoe is smiling ever so slightly as she calmly turns the page of her book.

"Love you too, idiot," Her Emo mutters and Bianca chuckles, resting her chin down atop her arms, content to close her eyes and listen to the sounds of rustling pages and gentle breathes.


	6. four more

_A/N: It's been a while but I whipped up some more drabbles. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

**What? - Bianca/Zoe _(Fluff, Content Warning: Bianca is a dork)_**  
They're at the point where they can't honestly say that there isn't any reason for them to be arguing.

It's just habit really. It's a familiarity.

"Piss off back to ya' coffin!"

"I was here first, you idiot!" Zoe retorts with a sneer and Bianca growls.

"Don't call me an idiot, you-... _Eugh!_ That's it let's go!" She shrugs off her jacket then throws it aside and tugs up her shirt sleeves.

Zoe laughs at her mockingly, "Gonna put me in my place, Chav?"

She steps closer, close enough for Bianca to be struck by a wave of vanilla and paper smell. Her nostrils flare in anger.

And maybe because it's a nice smell.

"Let's go... You and me, right now..." Bianca mutters and Zoe's smirk softens at her odd tone, "On a date."

"What?"

"What?"

Bianca blinks, her face flushing but she doesn't back away.

The silence drags on between them. Bianca can hear her own heart pounding in her ears, each beat hammering against her ribs

Then Zoe murmurs a soft, "... Alright then."

Bianca breathes a sigh of relief and less than a second after, Zoe snatches her wrist and drags her towards the stairs and Bianca just grins at the back of her head, her face still pleasantly warm.

**Well nasty... - Andrea/Taylor _(Fluff, Established Relationship)_  
**Andrea is smiling like a cat who's brought a dead mouse onto their doorstep. It's smug and that's _worrying_.

Taylor's eyes narrow at her suspiciously as she sips on her mug of tea. She nearly grimaces. No milk. Curse Andrea for being fucking_ lactose intolerant._

"... What?" Taylor grunts and Andrea smiles wider, baring her teeth at her.

_Fucking what?_

"You're a cuddlebug."

Taylor blinks.

"Yer what?" She demands and Andrea looks to be fighting the urge to laugh... and losing.

"When you sleep," She says, a titter slipping into her voice.

Taylor lowers her mug.

"I do not-"

"You totally do. You're like a boa-constrictor. I thought you were trying to throttle me. It took me ten minutes to escape."

Andrea giggles and it's fucking adorable but Taylor just huffs at her.

"Maybe I _was_ tryin' throttle ya'."

"Well that's just not true, you love me," Andrea says confidently and Taylor _almost_ smiles because there was a time when Andrea would say that with a voice full of doubt.

But she doesn't smile because that would be letting her win.

"Old habits die hard."

Andrea just smiles at her again then rises from her stool and stretches her arms above her head, humming in satisfaction. Her over-sized tee rises and Taylor catches a glimpse of smooth pale skin and a bellybutton piercing. It's a little black heart on a silver bar and she remembers buying it because she knew her strange girlfriend would like it.

_What a weirdo..._

Then Andrea circles around to the other side of the table and strokes her fingers through Taylor's hair before bending down to kiss her neck.

"It's cute," She says cheerfully against her ear before dancing off and only when her back is turned does Taylor allow herself to smile.

Then she rolls her eyes and takes another sip of her disgusting tea.

Her nose wrinkles.

_God, I'm so fucking whipped..._

_It might actually be more disgusting than this tea._

She grimaces outright, reeling back in her chair.

_Well nasty..._

**An artist's perrogative - Andrea/Taylor _(Friendship)_  
**"This is a 1966 Volkswagen Beetle Coupe, fully restored to mint condition and you want to put a fucking_ racing stripe_ on it?"

Andrea scans her face, absorbing the look carefully..

She glances away then back again, "... Yes...?"

Taylor groans loudly.

"God's sake... Andrea, just change the numberplate and spray it," She returns.

"I want to give it a racing stripe..."

"It is a _classic._ You cannot just throw a racing stripe on a classic like this," Taylor argues and Andrea stares at her, her brow furrowing.

Taylor will never admit how affective that face is at manipulating her. It's a look that bends people to her will... like a puzzled puppy, you can't help but want to comply. It's utterly _shameful._

"Taylor..." Andrea says and Taylor knows she has to speak fast because Andrea has got words up her sleeve and if she doesn't cut her off now, she's gonna lose.

"Andrea, this car is worth well over ten grand and the owner is gonna be really eager to get it back. This need to be a quick job so we can flog it and cover our tracks. _Please_, for fuck's sake, let the racing stripe thing _go_..." She says and for a moment, it looks like she's won.

But then Andrea spins on her heel and walks over to her collection of paints and Taylor nearly slams her face into the bonnet of the car beside her because she knows that it's pointless.

"It's going to be black and the stripes will be thin and _very classy_." There is an unmistakable growl in her voice that dares Taylor to challenge her but she doesn't because Taylor steals and Andrea sprays and just how Andrea doesn't have much of a say in what Taylor steals, Taylor doesn't have much of a say in what Andrea sprays.

"What colour then?" She grouches.

"White... It'll look great. Trust me."

And Taylor sighs as Andrea shakes one of the many cans.

"Alright, Alright..." She concedes, "I'm gonna make a cup o' tea. Ya' want one?"

Andrea flashes her a decidedly over-cheerful grin and Taylor is very tempted to flip her the bird.

Or maybe punch her stupid face.

"I would, thanks, Taylor..." She says before tugging her mask up over her face. "And mind the mess by the way. I saw a spider and some things happened," She adds cryptically and before Taylor can respond she's already jammed her earphones in and cranked the volume up so loud that Taylor can hear it from several meters away.

"... God's sake, I really hate you, Andrea."

The Emo just keeps humming to her music, smiling obliviously.

**Plastered - Zoe/Bianca _(Content Warning: Alcohol Abuse, Drug Mention)_**  
She's absolutely _smashed_.

Bianca grimaces down at the Emo who's got her head between her knees, a bottle of something slack in her hand. She nudges her with her foot and she grunts.

"Oh good, you ain't dead..." Bianca says and Zoe mumbles incoherently in response. "... Andrea called me."

"_Fuck..._"

Bianca sighs then drops down beside Zoe on the sofa and peers across at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She questions and Zoe huffs a humourless laugh but says nothing.

Bianca grabs the collar of her jacket and pulls her upright.

It earns her a glazed scowl and her eyes narrow.

She leans closer.

Then she sniffs.

"What've you been smoking?" She demands and Zoe sneers across at her.

"Fuck off, Bianca."

"Andrea's worried about you," Bianca states and Zoe groans, rolling her eyes.

"Andrea's worried about everyone all the time but I'm fine."

"You look like shit."

"Sorry that I'm not my usual impeccable self... I am_ pissed_, you moron."

Zoe flops sideways and her head thuds into the armrest. She takes a deep breath then closes her eyes and draws her knees in, pressing the bottle in her hand against her flush cheek.

"... Leave me alone, Bianca..." She mutters and Bianca stares across at her then huffs and stands, brushing herself off.

"Fine then. Dunno why I bothered coming..." She says.

She walks off towards the doors but a small voice stops her.

"W-Wait..."

She goes still and she waits.

"... I-... Don't go... Stay..." Then it quietens further until barely audible, "... Please..."

And after a beat, she walks back, sits back down and Zoe rises before leaning into her. She doesn't comment on the motion.

"... Everything is shit..." Zoe slurs and Bianca hesitates briefly before wrapping her arm around her shoulders and tugging the bottle from her hand to take a swig.

"Yeah?... Well why don't you tell me about it?"


End file.
